


Manual de Cultivo del Demonio Zorro

by Smeraldo29



Category: Manual de Cultivo del Demonio Zorro
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeraldo29/pseuds/Smeraldo29
Relationships: Rong Bai/Song Ci





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [狐妖修炼指南](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748491) by 风歌且行. 



El resplandor del atardecer se extendía en la distancia. A pocas millas de este lugar, solo había una posada a la vista.

Llevando un libro con una cubierta amarillenta en sus brazos, Song Ci se paró frente a la posada por un momento. Pensando que no había encontrado el lugar equivocado, levantó el pie para entrar en la posada.

Había tres personas conversando en un círculo frente al mostrador mientras rompían semillas de melón entre sus dientes. Le echaron una mirada al apuesto caballero de labios rosados y dientes blancos que acababa de entrar; su túnica taoísta gris ceniza estaba bordada con patrones de nubes, su largo cabello estaba atado y sus mangas se balanceaban mientras caminaba.

Uno de ellos, un viejo que era tan flaco como un mono, reaccionó rápidamente. Inmediatamente dejó a un lado la semilla de melón y dobló la cintura en señal de bienvenida. "¿Este pequeño Daozhang se queda a pasar la noche?"

Song Ci no respondió, pero levantó la cabeza para mirar a la posada. El salón estaba pintado de bermellón oscuro. Ahora que estaba anocheciendo, la sala sin luz emitía un ambiente espeluznante.

El viejo era muy exigente. Volvió la cabeza hacia los dos jóvenes y les señaló con la mano; Los dos bajaron apresuradamente una linterna y encendieron la vela. Toda la sala se bañó de luz.

Esto puso a Song Ci más a gusto. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó, "¿Hay alguna habitación disponible?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí, todavía hay muchas!" El viejo hombre sonrió y dijo. Se dio la vuelta para moverse detrás del mostrador y abrió un grueso libro, “El pequeño Daozhang debe haber estado cansado después de viajar durante todo el día. Encontraré una habitación tranquila para ti para que otros no molesten tu descanso."

Después de escuchar eso, Song Ci respondió apresuradamente, "Eso no es necesario. Me gusta estar cerca de la gente."

El viejo se distrajo por un momento, “Entonces, pequeño Daozhang, has venido en el momento correcto. Un grupo de jóvenes maestros y académicos que están tomando el examen imperial acaban de llegar hoy y todos se están quedando en el Patio Sur. Solo queda una habitación vacía.

Encantado, abrió la boca y dijo, "Tomaré esa habitación."

"¿Cuántos días se quedará Daozhang?"

Song Ci calculó mentalmente y dijo: "Tres días."

El joven camarero a su lado sacó un ábaco y contó, "Cuarenta monedas por un día, veinte monedas por una noche, desde esta noche hasta la tarde tres días después..."

“Un tael y sesenta monedas”

Al escuchar esto, Song Ci tocó el tael de plata en su manga y pensó con el corazón herido, ¿Por qué es tan caro? Estaría totalmente sin dinero.

"Nuestra posada incluye tres comidas al día." El viejo parecía darse cuenta de que Song Ci estaba en una situación difícil, por lo que agregó con una sonrisa.

Bien, al menos no moriría de hambre.  
  
Pensó en su propósito aquí, luego apretó los dientes y colocó el dinero restante que le quedaba en el mostrador, "Entonces tendré que molestarte."

"El pequeño Daozhang es demasiado amable." El viejo ni siquiera contó la plata y simplemente la metió en una caja de madera. Luego informó al camarero "Date prisa y lleva a Daozhang a su habitación."

"Daozhang, sígueme." El camarero lo llamó, levantó la pantalla de tela y condujo a Song Ci al patio trasero de la posada.

El patio trasero era extremadamente ancho y estaba plantado de árboles no identificados. Al comienzo de la primavera, los brotes habían brotado con un color amarillo brillante y las puntas de hierba también habían aparecido en el camino de piedra sin pavimentar, dando la sensación de que la primavera estaba en el aire.

Después de caminar un rato, el camino de piedra se dividió en dos direcciones: Norte y Sur. El camarero frente a él dijo, "Daozhang, por aquí."

Song Ci pensó por un momento y preguntó, "¿Están los estudiosos del patio sur que vinieron para el examen imperial?"

"En realidad no." El camarero respondió "La gente va y viene todo el tiempo. Hay todo tipo de personas. Hoy tenemos cuatro invitados que están aquí para el examen imperial. Hay otro con hombros anchos y cintura gruesa que parece un espadachín errante."

"¡Oye!" Justo en ese momento, un fuerte grito vino desde delante de ellos.

Song Ci levantó la cabeza para mirar y vio a un hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos de manera casual. Su rostro estaba lleno de barba y tenía un par de cejas pobladas para combinar. Se veía extremadamente feroz. Debe ser el espadachín mencionado anteriormente por el camarero.

"Justo iba a buscarte. Dame algo de comer. Me muero de hambre." El hombre bramó mientras caminaba, su voz áspera y grosera, al igual que su apariencia.

"Dios mío, héroe caballeroso, acabas de comer hace una hora, ¿por qué tienes hambre otra vez?", Preguntó el camarero con expresión preocupada.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo?" Frunció el ceño con impaciencia, "Si tengo hambre, tengo hambre. ¿Todavía esperas que lo aguante? ¡Ve y tráeme algo de comer!"

Con eso, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y notó a Song Ci. Su rostro cambió al instante. Al principio, estaba aturdido, luego su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa. "¿Alguna vez nos hemos visto antes?"

Se acercó al lado de Song Ci y extendió su mano en un intento de ponerla alrededor de su cuello, "¿De dónde es este pequeño amigo?"

Song Ci retrocedió hábilmente y esquivó su mano. Él sonrió y respondió, "De Xi (oeste) Liang."

"Oh— Xi Liang." Barba Grande lo pensó por un momento, "Debería estar en algún lugar lejos." 

"Estamos en Dong (este) Wang, obviamente, estamos a diez miles de millas de distancia." Murmuró el camarero.

“¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¡Ve y tráeme un poco de arroz!” Barba Grande le dijo con una mirada feroz, pero aun así él sonrió mientras hablaba con Song Ci, “Te estás quedando en el patio sur, ¿verdad? Yo te llevaré allí."

Song Ci estaba perplejo pero continuó manteniendo la guardia alta. Agradeció a Barba Grande y lo siguió a través de un arco hacia el patio sur.

Había seis habitaciones en el patio sur, más o menos dispuestas en un amplio círculo. Cada habitación tenía azulejos verdes y paredes rojas, creando una sensación de desorden a primera vista.

Un erudito con atuendo simple estaba de pie en el patio, sosteniendo un libro en la mano y recitando mientras balanceaba la cabeza. Al verlos, asintió levemente con la cabeza hacia ellos en lugar de un saludo y luego siguió recitando.

Las otras habitaciones estaban todas bien cerradas; había ventanas abiertas en algunas de ellas, pero no había nadie alrededor.

El mayor temor de Song Ci era este; nada parecía fuera de lugar a primera vista.

Si podía decir lo extraño de una sola mirada, entonces podría concentrarse en protegerse contra eso. Pero como no podía decir qué estaba mal, solo podía protegerse de todos y estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Hablando de eso, él no era un ser humano normal.

Si tuviera que explicar la razón por la que terminó aquí, sería una larga historia.

Hace un año, cruzó las fronteras hacia Dong Wang y dio vueltas haciendo preguntas para averiguar dónde estaba la entrada al Reino Demoníaco, pero no descubrió nada. Todos los demonios con los que se encontró querían su vida y, por lo tanto, Song Ci tuvo que permanecer en perfil bajo mientras realizaba su búsqueda. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo antes de que finalmente encontrara algunas pistas.

Se rumoreaba que había doce capitales demoníacas en el Reino Demoníaco. El quince de cada mes, una de las capitales demoníacas abriría su puerta para conectarse con el mundo humano. Los humanos podían entrar y los demonios podían salir. Sin embargo, se dijo que la puerta demoníaca estaba fuertemente vigilada.

La regla establecida por el Rey Demonio era que los humanos y los demonios que entraban y salían solo podían hacer negocios entre ellos; No podían rebelarse.

Aun así, todavía era extremadamente arriesgado que un humano entrara en la capital del Reino Demoníaco, por lo tanto, no había muchos humanos que entraran a la capital demoníaca para hacer negocios.

Song Ci pasó por muchos lugares antes de escuchar que había una persona del clan Hu en una ciudad llamada Le Yu que había estado en la capital demoníaca para realizar negocios cuando era joven.

Lloró lágrimas de alegría, corrió hasta allí y finalmente lo encontró en un rincón. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre algo, esa otra persona se arrodilló y abrazó la pierna de Song Ci y gimió como un alma en pena.

Fue solo después de algunas preguntas cuidadosas que descubrió que esta ciudad había sido recientemente plagada de demonios.

Le Yu estaba ubicado en un área remota y no era realmente una ciudad próspera o desarrollada. Durante décadas, había sido relativamente tranquilo y sin incidentes; Era la primera vez que había sido atormentada por demonios.

Para ser sincero, Song Ci tenía miedo de los demonios, por lo que nunca pensó en querer hacer una obra de caridad para este hombre. Pero quién sabía que este tipo Hu realmente usó la Puerta Demoníaca para chantajear a Song Ci para que hiciera este viaje.

Había una posada sin nombre a pocos kilómetros al este de Le Yu. En los últimos dos meses, cinco doncellas de la ciudad fueron llevadas a la posada en un sedán nupcial. Ellas desaparecieron misteriosamente a partir de entonces. La segunda señorita del clan Hu fue la sexta.

La segunda señorita lo dijo ella misma, que el jade alrededor de su cuello se rompió repentinamente y el sonido de eso rompiéndose en el suelo del sedán nupcial la despertó. Ella escapó del sedán nupcial, y así fue como logró salvar su propia vida.

También dijo que los portadores del sedán de novia eran varios demonios sin rostro y sin piel. No la persiguieron y simplemente desaparecieron después de ver que ella había huido.

Después de que ocurrieron las desapariciones, el Yamen¹ envió tres grupos de personas para entrar y registrar la posada, pero nadie salió después de entrar.

Algunas personas abogaron por prender fuego a la posada, pero nunca se incendió incluso cuando salpicaban aceite o apilaban leña. Además, todos los miembros de Le Yu que entraron en la posada desaparecieron. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que un demonio había llegado a su ciudad, todos empacaron para huir, pero de alguna manera, solo podían dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la ciudad incluso después de caminar durante un día y una noche. Era como si se les hubiera lanzado un hechizo.

Según lo que Song Ci había escuchado, había tres sacerdotes taoístas antes que él que se hicieron cargo de este caso. Todos ellos desaparecieron dentro de la posada; fue el cuarto en llegar a Le Yu.

Desde que se fue de casa y gastó todo su dinero, Song Ci había estado fingiendo ser un monje taoísta que andaba engañando a la gente para ganarse la vida, pero nunca pensó que esta pretensión lo pondría en un lío tan grande ahora.

Podía darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero si se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, entonces no sabría cuándo podría obtener más información de la Puerta Demoníaca. No se atrevió a correr este riesgo y, por lo tanto, se preparó y vino aquí.

Tres meseros, cuatro estudiosos que toman el examen imperial. Aparte de Barba Grande, que era un poco extraño, los demás parecían normales.

Pero cuanto más normal parecía, más anormal obviamente era. Cuantos menos defectos expongan, mayor será el cultivo del demonio.

En el fondo de su corazón, Song Ci nunca había dejado de querer dar marcha atrás, y ahora, ese deseo era aún más notable.

"Ven, ven, ven. Tu habitación está aquí." Barba Grande señaló una habitación pequeña más cercana a la puerta y dijo con entusiasmo "Estoy justo a tu lado. Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro, así que si pasa algo, solo grita por mí."

"¿Qué va a pasar?", Preguntó Song Ci inconscientemente.

Barba Grande se sobresaltó y se rascó la cabeza, "No puedo decirlo con certeza... Dios mío, ¿por qué este camarero tarda tanto en traer mi comida? Voy a echar un vistazo..."  
  
Era como si tuviera una conciencia culpable mientras murmuraba y se daba la vuelta para irse. Song Ci miró cuidadosamente su retirada, luego sostuvo el libro en sus brazos y entró en la habitación mientras aún estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

El resplandor del atardecer se desvaneció gradualmente del cielo, los hermosos colores se desvanecieron en la noche. La luna se elevó hacia el cielo y cayó la noche.

Song Ci encendió una lámpara de vela y se sentó junto a la ventana, limpiando cuidadosamente su cimitarra de hierro negro. La empuñadura pulida brillaba bajo la luz de las velas.

Después de consumir por error sangre de demonio, Song Ci dejó su ciudad natal y viajó a lo largo y ancho bajo un nuevo nombre a Dong Wang, todo para buscar la entrada al reino de los demonios. Estos cuatro años, después de encontrar innumerables dificultades en el camino, había aprendido a controlar el poder en su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir en su vida diaria.

Incluso si no pudiera controlar el viento ni convocar a la lluvia, al menos podría suprimir las características demoníacas obvias, lo que lo haría parecer no diferente de un hombre común.

Pero durante estos mil días y noches, nunca había renunciado a su determinación de volver a ser humano. Él creía firmemente que algún día, podría volver a su vida original.

Después de alejarse por un momento, abrió el libro que siempre llevaba consigo, "La teoría de ningún demonio."

Leer era la mejor manera de matar el tiempo.

El viejo Song Ci solía leer muchos libros, todos los cuales eran clásicos escritos por hombres de virtudes y eruditos. Fue solo después de que entró en contacto con tal folklore que se dio cuenta de que había perdido más de veinte años de diversión.

Leyó hasta altas horas de la noche, y justo cuando terminó de leer la última oración de una historia, un fuerte gong sonó a la distancia con un zumbido y resonó en la noche.

El sonido de las trompetas y suona² lo siguió de cerca, la alegre música rompió abruptamente el silencio de la noche.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Song Ci apagó la vela a su lado y movió su mano detrás de su espalda para buscar su cimitarra.

——————————

¹ 衙门, Yamen. La sede o residencia de un funcionario o departamento del gobierno chino en la China Imperial.

² 唢呐, Suona. También llamado laba o haidi, es un instrumento de viento chino de doble caña y uno de los más utilizados.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la visión de uno se oscurece, su sentido del oído aumentará.

Song Ci sostuvo la cimitarra con fuerza, sintiéndose incómodo cuando se levantó con cautela. Apretó los oídos contra la ventana y escuchó atentamente.

El sonido de gongs y tambores era audaz y fuerte. Incluso a distancia, todavía le rallaba las orejas. Parecía escuchar la delicada risa de una mujer en medio de la conmoción.

Al escuchar el sonido de celebración cada vez más cerca, Song Ci abrió la puerta en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Nubes gruesas cubrían la luna, y apenas había luz en el patio, pero no afectó la visión de Song Ci.

Notó otra habitación con luces encendidas. No sabía qué erudito seguía leyendo a la luz de las velas, pero no podía molestarse realmente en este momento. Toda su atención estaba en la procesión nupcial que se acercaba.

Más allá de la pared, el sonido de las trompetas y suona era aún más vívido. Pero lo extraño fue que todo el Patio Sur seguía siendo una imagen de calma, como si fuera el único que escuchara este sonido.

Tiene que haber una doncella de Le Yu en la silla de manos. Si continuaba dejando que el sedán de novia se dirigiera a la posada, entonces tal vez lo mismo podría ocurrir nuevamente: otra desaparición.

Song Ci no podía estar completamente seguro y, por lo tanto, no se atrevió a correr riesgos. Apretó la cimitarra con fuerza y se preparó para voltear la pared para salvar a la doncella.

Justo cuando estaba de puntillas, un sonido repentino y crujiente sonó detrás de él. El sonido de las trompetas, suona y la conmoción se detuvieron en ese mismo momento.

Este sonido inesperado sobresaltó a Song Ci, y giró la cabeza bruscamente mientras inconscientemente levantaba la cimitarra en su mano. ¡Había estado tan concentrado en lo que sucedía afuera que no se dio cuenta de que había algo detrás de él!

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, una mujer con un vestido rojo escarlata se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Song Ci. Sus hombros estaban medio expuestos, y su piel pálida era particularmente visible en la noche. Su largo cabello era como una cascada. Solo mirarla de espaldas le daría la impresión de que era una prometedora belleza. Levantó la mano ligeramente y volvió a tocar la puerta dos veces.

Song Ci no se atrevió a moverse. Miró en silencio a la mujer que había aparecido repentinamente y estaba tocando suavemente su puerta. Un sudor frío estalló en su espalda. Su mente corrió para pensar en su próximo curso de acción.

Cuando la mujer no recibió respuestas después de tocar varias veces, de repente se puso rígida y se quedó quieta como un poste. Después de pararse por un momento. Lentamente giró la cabeza, como si hubiera sentido a Song Ci.

Su corazón saltó a su garganta. Se aferró a la empuñadura de su cimitarra con fuerza, listo para balancearla en cualquier momento. Miró fijamente mientras la señora volvía lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

La distancia de unos diez pasos sería suficiente para que él reaccionara ante un ataque repentino.

"Hey." Una voz sonó por sus oídos sin previo aviso cuando una mano palmeó su hombro al mismo tiempo; Song Ci casi saltó de su piel. Se estremeció y abruptamente retrocedió unos pasos. Pero antes de que pudiera mover la cimitarra, vio que la persona era ese Barba Grande.

Él durmió hasta que su cabello fue un desastre. Había un abrigo exterior colgado al azar sobre sus hombros. Todavía estaba somnoliento por el sueño, y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. Era ajeno a la cautela de Song Ci y preguntó aturdido, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en medio de la noche en lugar de dormir?"

Song Ci contuvo el aliento y mantuvo la guardia alta; estaba listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Escondiendo la cimitarra dentro de su manga, dijo, "No podía dormir y tenía ganas de dar un paseo. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?" 

"Meando", dijo Barba Grande con indiferencia, "No pude aguantar más. Sabía que no debería haber bebido tanta agua... "

"Entonces date prisa." Song Ci aprovechó la oportunidad para moverlo.

Barba Grande asintió y pasó junto a Song Ci para dirigirse, medio dormido, a la letrina.

Song Ci volvió a mirar hacia atrás. La mujer que había llamado a su puerta había desaparecido. Respiró en silencio un suspiro de alivio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una fina capa de sudor en la frente.

Eres muy tímido. Se burló de sí mismo en su mente.

Un silencio incómodo descendió una vez más. No hubo movimiento del sedán nupcial al otro lado de la pared.

Song Ci estaba un poco preocupado por la doncella en el sedán nupcial. Volvió la cabeza hacia la letrina. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Barba Grande había entrado, dio un par de pasos hacia la pared y se volcó sobre ella.

Mirando hacia abajo, había un sedán nupcial rojo brillante estacionado debajo. Había alrededor de cinco o seis personas con trompetas y suona al lado, todas vestidas de rojo. Cuatro portadores del sedán estaban parados en los cuatro lados de la silla del sedán.

Bajo la noche oscura, el grupo permaneció inmóvil como bloques de madera, emitiendo un ambiente extraño y misterioso.

Song Ci era ligero y ágil sobre sus pies, y aterrizó sobre sus pies sin hacer ruido. Había un fuerte olor a sangre y Song Ci se sorprendió cuando miró más de cerca. El rostro de estas personas era un desollado y sangriento desastre de carne podrida.

Ambos ojos estaban nublados y casi no se veían blancos. No parecían vivos en absoluto.

En una inspección más cercana, estas personas eran en realidad todas mujeres.

Song Ci observó a cada una de ellas y se dio cuenta de que todos se veían casi iguales; la piel de sus caras estaba de alguna manera arrancada, haciéndolos lucir espeluznantes y asquerosos.

Resultó que eran literalmente sin piel y sin rostro como lo describe la Segunda señorita del clan Hu.

Estas personas no reaccionaron a la aparición de Song Ci. Al igual que los títeres de madera bajo control, simplemente se quedaron quietos y miraron al frente.

Esto le dio a Song Ci más coraje, y los probó dos veces. Después de determinar que estas personas sin piel y sin rostro no tenían conciencia, levantó la pantalla del sedán de novia.

Como era de esperar, la Segunda señorita del clan Hu estaba sentada adentro con una túnica roja brillante. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en coma.

Song Ci avanzó y la sacó. Levantándola sobre su hombro, dio un par de pasos hacia un lado y la apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol.

"Señorita Hu, despierta." Song Ci le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

No hubo respuesta. Su cara era espantosamente blanca y su respiración era débil.

Song Ci gritó un par de veces más, pero se rindió después de que todavía no hubo respuesta. Lo pensó; no era necesariamente seguro ponerla en la posada, por lo que bien podría dejarla afuera.

Él pronunció una disculpa y comenzó a quitarle la túnica exterior roja de la segunda señorita, luego cubrió con ella su propia túnica taoísta.

Afortunadamente, la túnica roja era holgada. Aparte de las mangas que eran un poco cortas, no había ninguna otra molestia.

Apretó la mano y la cimitarra se desvaneció en un velo de niebla. Se arregló la ropa y luego se sentó en el sedán de novia.

La atmósfera dentro del sedán nupcial era siniestra, y el olor a sangre era aún más penetrante. Pero Song Ci fue paciente y simplemente esperó en silencio.

Después de unos treinta minutos, los sonidos sordos del tambor sonaron de repente y la música comenzó de nuevo. Desde tan corta distancia, no se sintió tan jubiloso. Por el contrario, fue duro y discordante para los oídos.

Después de que Song Ci se convirtió en un demonio, sus sentidos se habían vuelto mucho más sensibles. No podía soportar este tipo de estruendo y, por lo tanto, se cubrió las orejas con el ceño fruncido.

Justo en ese momento, el sedán nupcial fue levantado y comenzó a moverse inestablemente.

Sin saber a dónde llevarían el sedán nupcial, Song Ci no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado.

Esta no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un demonio, pero el corazón de un demonio era impredecible, y los demonios que dañaban a los humanos eran brutales y crueles. Tenían todo tipo de formas de torturar y matar, y Song Ci había tenido lo peor antes.

Ni siquiera era tan agotador cuando todavía era humano.

Los días en que leía, montaba a caballo o, en ocasiones, hablaba mal de su primo, todavía eran muy cómodos. Cuando pensó en su viejo amigo, Wen Chan, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Su mente estaba divagando cuando un rayo de luz se filtró a través de la cortina y brilló a sus pies. Bajó la cabeza para mirar y sorprendentemente se encontró usando un par de zapatos bordados rojos escarlatas.

Alarmado, levantó las piernas para mirar. En cambio, descubrió que sus piernas se habían vuelto mucho más pequeñas y delicadas, y sus manos también se habían vuelto delgadas.

Bajó los ojos y vio que su pecho inicialmente plano ahora sobresalía. Entonces lo golpeó, que en el mismo instante en que apareció la luz, se había convertido en una novia.

Se escucharon vítores y risas desde el exterior, mezclados con el ajetreo y el bullicio de la calle. Incluso la dura melodía de la suona se había vuelto viva como si todo se hubiera convertido en una verdadera procesión de bodas.

Song Ci levantó a escondidas la cortina de la ventana a su lado y echó un vistazo. Ya no estaba cerca de la posada, sino en las calles de la ciudad de Le Yu. Era mediodía, y la calle estaba llena de actividad, con los plebeyos parados charlando sobre el sedán de novia.

Lo extraño fue que las expresiones en estas personas eran extrañas. No sabía si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero de alguna manera, sintió que sus sonrisas eran salvajes.

Todavía tenía que mirar más de cerca cuando la matrona¹ que había estado acompañando a un lado lo empujó de vuelta al sedán, "La novia no debe mostrar su cabeza, es desafortunado."

Song Ci se recostó y levantó la horquilla torcida de su cabeza. Pensó: "Me gustaría ver qué medicamento están vendiendo en esta calabaza demoníaca²."

Estuvo tocando tambores y gongs hasta que se escuchó el sonido de los petardos. En medio de la conmoción, escuchó la voz de la matrona, "¡Llegó la novia!"

Y luego, la pantalla del sedán se abrió y la matrona dijo, “¿Podría salir la novia? El novio no va a salir, así que este sirviente te llevará en su lugar."

¿Qué novio no se muestra el día de su boda?

Song Ci soltó, queriendo preguntar, pero no hubo sonido. Solo pudo escuchar a la matrona y bajó del sedán de novia. Tan pronto como sus pies aterrizaron, escuchó un estallido de risa maliciosa a su alrededor. Entre los fragmentos de conversaciones a su alrededor, escuchó un nombre, "Sun Yun Niang."

Realmente no podía entender lo que decían. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada principal, levantó la cabeza y vio dos palabras en el letrero de arriba, "Residencia Hu". 

"Date prisa", dijo la matrona con impaciencia frente a él. Song Ci sintió que todo esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más sospechoso, pero él la siguió. Pasando la puerta, cruzó el patio y llegó al salón principal.

Una anciana estaba sentada delante de él, mirándolo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo saludó con la mano, "Yun Niang, ven."

Cintas rojas brillantes decoraron los pilares de la sala, y también se colocó una decoración de "doble felicidad"³ en la pared. Pero el novio no se veía por ninguna parte, y no había invitados. El pasillo estaba frío y triste.

Song Ci caminó hacia la anciana que sostenía su mano tan pronto como él se detuvo. “Yun niang, Qi-er está un poco ocupado hoy. Cuando regrese, le enseñaré una lección. No te enojes con él."

“Madre, sé que mi esposo es un hombre ocupado. Por favor, no lo culpen." Song Ci se escuchó decir. La voz era como guata de algodón: ligera y suave.

Hubo una repentina ráfaga de viento, y Song Ci fue tomado por sorpresa y arrojado al suelo. Su visión se oscureció, y cuando pudo ver de nuevo, ya estaba de vuelta en la posada.

"¡¿Qué les pasa chicos?! ¿Qué pasa con ese clamor en medio de la noche?" La voz indignada de Barba Grande atravesó la noche.

Song Ci se levantó del suelo y vio a Barba Grande frente a dos hombres vestidos con ropas extravagantes.

Los dos hombres estaban vestidos de azul con una corona de jade en la cabeza. La faja blanca en su cintura estaba bordada con exquisitos patrones. Ambos tenían una espada larga en sus manos.

Song Ci vio ese atuendo antes en Dong Wang.

La mayor diferencia entre Dong Wang y Xi Liang fue que Xi Liang no adoraba a las deidades, por lo que no hay sectas de cultivo inmortales en Xi Liang. Pero había muchas de estas sectas en Dong Wang. La más famosa fue la Secta Mo Yao, cuyos discípulos estaban vestidos de azul y llevaban coronas de jade.

Las leyendas decían que alguien de la Secta Mo Yao había ascendido y se había convertido en un inmortal antes.

Song Ci no sabía por qué estos dos discípulos de Mo Yao habían venido a este tipo de lugar. Le dolía la cabeza con solo mirarlos. Él movió su dedo, y su cimitarra apareció en su mano.

“Hay un espíritu maligno aquí. Mi Shixiong y yo estamos aquí para eliminar el mal. Perdónanos si te hemos causado algún inconveniente." La cálida voz de un hombre le explicó a Barba Grande.

“¿Dónde está el espíritu maligno? ¡Creo que ustedes son los malvados aquí!" Barba Grande respondió enojado "¡Estaba durmiendo tan profundamente! ¡Pero ustedes lo echaron a perder, y ahora estoy despierto!"

El hombre con una mirada helada en su rostro levantó la mano, y una espada brillante se elevó en el aire. 

Él dijo, “Shidi, deja de decir tonterías con él. Elimina al demonio primero." 

Sus ojos miraron alrededor de la posada y descansaron en Song Ci.

Song Ci se tensó.

Al momento siguiente, agitó dos dedos, y la espada de repente voló hacia Song Ci. Contuvo el aliento y se preparó para usar la cimitarra para bloquearlo.

Justo cuando las dos cuchillas estaban a punto de colisionar, Song Ci fue apartado por el hombro, y la espada voladora lo evitó por poco.

La reacción de Barba Grande fue tan rápida que nadie vio cómo llegó al lado de Song Ci. Su ceño se arrugó y su rostro parecía aún más feroz, "Atacando sin razón, ¿estás aquí para hacer el bien o el mal?"

“¿Sin razón?” Ese hombre dijo fríamente, “Es difícil decir si es o no humano."

Barba Grande les gritó, "¡Bah! ¿Todas las reglas de tu Secta Mo Yao entraron en un oído y salieron por el otro? Los demonios se pueden distinguir entre buenos y malos. Si no puedes distinguir el negro del blanco, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre tú y esos espíritus malignos?"

Song Ci le dio a Barba Grande una mirada de sorpresa. No esperaba que este hombre conociera las reglas de la Secta Mo Yao. ¿Podría ser que él también era de una de las sectas?

"¡Tú!" La cara del hombre se puso roja, y enojado agarró su espada y gritó, "¡Si es humano o demonio, lo sabremos pronto!"

"¡Shixiong! ¡Por favor, no seas imprudente!” El hombre a su lado trató de disuadirlo.

Pero Barba Grande todavía estaba apestando, “¡Adelante! ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo?!"

Justo cuando todos estaban furiosos, un grito ronco estalló y rompió la farsa.

Song Ci se sobresaltó y sus párpados temblaron. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba corriendo en dirección al grito.  
————————

¹ 喜婆/喜娘, La matrona de honor en la antigüedad. Es una especie de acompañante empleada para atender a la novia el día de su boda.

² 葫芦里卖什么药, literalmente medicina qué se vende en la calabaza. Song Ci se pregunta qué trucos están haciendo.

³ 双喜, literalmente doble felicidad o bendiciones. Esta palabra se usa generalmente en decoraciones durante las bodas tradicionales chinas.


End file.
